Sasoi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Jiraiya is trying to get Tsunade on a date. He's having a hard time trying to think of a way. R&R JiraiyaxTsunade One Shot


Okay I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei is the proud owner of Naruto

Okay I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei is the proud owner of Naruto. Well this is my first time doing a Jiraiya Tsunade fanfic. I hope you guys like this story. Well I'll shut up now so you guys can read this story.

_Sasoi_:

Jiraiya was pacing back and forth. His arms crossed in front of his chest.

"How am I going to ask her on a date?" Jiraiya said in low whisper. He stopped and looked up. When he did he saw Naruto walking by.

"Oi Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled as he waved at him. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya.

"Nani ero senin?" Naruto asked as he went up to him.

"I want you to help me." Jiraiya said.

"Help you?" Naruto said.

"Well I want to...Ask Tsunade on a date." Jiraiya said as he looked towards the side.

"What!? You want to go on a date with Tsunade-bachan!?" Naruto said in surprised tone of voice. Jiraiya put a finger to his lips.

"Shsss not so loud! And yes I want to go on a date with her." Jiraiya said as he put his arms to the side.

"Why don't you just say in right there and then?" Naruto asked Jiraiya's changed.

"You don't know how this can't be screwed up." Jiraiya replied with a sigh.

"Why don't you write a letter asking her to meet her secret admire or something?" Naruto said. Jiraiya face lit up at the idea.

"Naruto that's it." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at him and blinked a bit.

"What do you mean that's it?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya gave another sigh.

"What I mean is I don't have to tell her that it's me but when she read the letter and goes to the place where this secret admire is she'll see me and then we can go on a date." Jiraiya said.

"Ahhh now I see the picture." Naruto replied as he noticed Jiraiya leaving.

"Oi ero senin where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Going to write the letter so I'll be seeing you later." Jiraiya replied as he waved good bye. Jiraiya was at his house as he took out a scroll and a brush as he thought of how to write the letter.

"Hmmmmmmmm." Jiraiya said as he picked up the brush and started writing the letter. When he was done he picked the scroll up and reread it.

"Perfect." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Now have to figure how to get the letter to her." Jiraiya said in a low whisper. He put a hand to his chin.

"That's it!" Jiraiya said but then he stopped in what he was going to do as he shook his head.

"No no she'll know it was me." Jiraiya said as he crossed his hand in front of his chest. He then looked at the side.

"That's right I have them." Jiraiya said as he walked outside and to the small cage. Inside the cage were two birds, he grabbed on of the birds as he petted it as it cued. Jiraiya then put the letter into a small pouch and put it on the bird.

"Take this to Tsunade." Jiraiya said. The bird cued as Jiraiya let the bird go and it flew. Tsunade was in her office as she looked at the paper boredly.

"Can't there be something interesting other then this?" Tsunade said in a low whisper as she gave a sigh. Tsunade then put a stamp on the paper and read the next paper. She then heard a tapping on the window.

"Hmmmm?" Tsunade said as she looked towards the window. She noticed the bird with something on its back. She got up from her chair and went to the window and opened it.

"What do we have here?" Tsunade said as she picked the bird up and closed the window and went to the table she took out the scroll from the pouch as the bird sat there and started cleaning its feathers. Tsunade looked at the letter.

"Hmmm a secret admire..." Tsunade said in a low whisper. She looked up at the clock and then back at the paper's that she needed to look though.

"They can wait." Tsunade said as she got up form the chair as she grabbed her coat she then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note and then she let the bird out and left the office. She walked down the street as she went to the park, she looked around.

"Hmmm now where could they be?" Tsunade said in a low whisper as she slowly came up to a bench, sitting on the bench was Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade said in a low whisper. She couldn't see anyone else. She slowly walked up to him.

"Jiraiya what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya looked up at her and smiled a bit.

"I'm your secret admire that's why I'm here." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade slightly had a surprised expression.

"You're my secret admire?" Tsunade said with disbelief. Jiraiya nodded his head. He slowly got up from the bench and walked up to her he took her hand as he started walking with her.

"Jiraiya where are you taking me?" Tsunade asked.

"That's a secret." Jiraiya replied as he continued to walk with her, she just looked at him. They slowly came up to a ledge. By that time the sun was starting to set. The sky was orange pinkish, Tsunade looked at the village it was something she never seen.

"Was this what you wanted to show me?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Something I wanted to show you for a long time but I wasn't sure how to bring you here." Jiraiya replied as he looked off towards the side. Tsunade looked at him as she gave a small smile. The two stood there, Tsunade brought up her hand and grabbed his hand. Jiraiya held her hand back. They stayed there for a while the sky became dark as the stars showed their faces in the sky as Jiraiya looked at her.

"I'll take you back home." Jiraiya said. Tsunade looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Arigato." Tsunade said as they walked back to the village. Both of them were still holding each other's hand as they walked down the street. They slowly came up to the Hokage's office as they waked inside. He took her to her room. They came up to her room. They stopped in front of it as Tsunade looked at him.

"Arigato Jiraiya." Tsunade said. Jiraiya gave a smile.

"Your welcome." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade let go of his hand as he let hers go. Tsunade turned around and was about to open the door.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Himmm?" Tsunade said as she turned around when she did Jiraiya held her and kissed her on the lips. Tsunade replied to the kiss.

**The End**


End file.
